


"Fuck"

by iwritedirtystuff



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritedirtystuff/pseuds/iwritedirtystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Colin have something going on and it's kind of weird. (1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fuck"

Jared gave the best fucking blowjobs and it took all of a second for Colin to be reminded of that.

He had a big mouth and an eager throat and his tongue worked relentlessly, even pressed down by Colin’s cock it kept pushing against the underside of it. He could take it so deep. When he’d had enough of gagging on dick Jared pulled back and without breaking contact began to suck on the head. He sucked and licked and _drooled_ and his eyes kept darting up, throwing Colin dirty looks from under heavy eyelids. It was so sloppy and so fucking good Colin just wanted to throw him on his back and fuck his face until he came.

He didn’t act on that thought. The functioning state of his dick depended on that. Instead he leaned back in the car seat, spread his knees as best as he could with his pants still hanging around them and tangled a hand in the hair at the back of Jared’s neck. Jared groaned around his mouthful and flashed him a warning glare. Colin knew not to push his luck any further than that.

They were parked in a free underground lot Jared directed him to and the place was completely deserted. His rented car had tinted windows but even if it didn’t Colin felt certain they’d sooner burst up in flames than get spotted.

That wasn’t entirely an exaggeration; it was so, so fucking hot. The inside of the car was stifling and Colin could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back. He used his free hand to wipe at his upper lip and it came back wet.

They were in the back of the car, Colin in the middle seat – the bitch seat – and Jared crouched on the floor between his legs. He only barely squeezed himself in the cramped space and Colin couldn’t see past his shoulders and head bent over his lap, but he knew the hand Jared wasn’t using to guide the dick into his mouth was shoved down his sweatpants. Sweatpants. Jared showed up at the gala in fucking sweatpants and loafers and a holey t-shirt and Colin followed his ass in those ugly blue sweatpants outside and into the car and all the way out here.

He wanted to look so bad; watch Jared get off on sucking his dick. He looked so good, even in his threadbare house clothes. He had long hair like back then, longer even, and it was sticking to his sweaty face and neck. It was so fucking humid in the car. Colin had a fleeting thought of pushing all that hair behind his ears and palming his stubbled cheeks, his throat, to feel the outline of his own cock as Jared worked it in his mouth. He didn’t act on that either.

Without warning Jared took him all the way in again and Colin thrust down _hard_. He didn’t mean to, it was instinct. Jared’s throat closed around him as he choked and Colin hissed at the scrape of teeth when Jared pulled back. Pain and disappointment. He watched in misery as Jared coughed and spat on the floor of the car.

“Fuuuuuuuck…” Colin whined and stroked his cock, all wet with precum and Jared’s spit. “Fuck, sorry, fuck, come back…” But he knew it was a lost cause.

Jared cursed under his breath and climbed over Colin to the seat beside him, making sure to aim a knee into his crotch on the way.

Colin fucked up. Colin fucked up so bad. Jared settled in his seat and dragged a forearm over his face to push his hair away. The front of his sweats was tented. Colin tugged on his own dick as he watched Jared beside him begin to work himself, one hand stretching the elastic of his sweats to give himself room to move. He stopped to push his thin shirt up over his nipples. His flat tummy looked so toned. Colin knew the skin had to be nice and warm and damp.

“Suck me off Jared, come on…” Colin tried again. Jared ignored him and leaned his head against the window, eyes closed. The muscles in his stomach tensed and relaxed and tensed again as he stroked himself hard. It was so hot his hand was sweating enough to smooth the movement. Between strokes Colin could see the tip of his dick over the waistband.

“You can’t just leave me like that, I’m sorry, come on, suck me off… Please.”

Jared turned toward him, his back to the window, planting one foot on the seat. “You fucked my mouth, you fuck,” he groaned. His voice was scratchy from deepthroating Colin and his hand was a blur in his pants.

“Not really,” Colin tugged on his dick harder, “it was an accident.” His eyes fell to Jared’s crotch and the swell of his ass he could see where his leg was lifted. In his position the fabric of his sweats was stretched tight, outlining his balls and his crack. Colin growled and sped his hand. “Let me fuck you.”

Jared snorted then looked Colin straight in the eye. They watched each other for a few seconds, still jacking themselves off. There was a growing damp stain on the shirt Jared had bunched above his chest where it was collecting precipitation. His hair was wet and clinging to his neck. Fuck, it was hot. Colin didn’t want to think about what he looked like in his dress shirt and slacks drenched in sweat. He was holding his breath without noticing, he just really wanted to fuck Jared.

Then Jared’s stomach tensed and his lips pressed together and he started to come over the skin he exposed in preparation. His pelvis thrust in time with every spill. Quick at first then slow. He was still looking at Colin when his body relaxed and he leaned his head back against the window. Colin was still going though he had slowed his hand on his cock.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked.

Jared broke their staring contest, but Colin knew it didn’t mean shit. He stroked himself slowly and looked as Jared pushed hair away from his face and neck. For lack of cleaning supplies he was letting his semen dry on his chest and stomach.

“Nah,” he answered.

Colin fisted his cock and fell into a faster pace. No point in stalling now. His gaze flickered from Jared’s still flushed face to his glistening tummy and back. “Let me come on you.”

“No.”

So Colin thought about the time he came on Jared’s face because that image had stayed with him ever since. His skin was a lot more tan and his body more muscular but it was just as hot back then as it was now in the car and Jared was just as good at giving head as he was today. In a kind of an irrational, horny haze he opened the car door and stumbled outside. His pants slipped to his ankles. A few strokes later he was coming on the concrete floor. Jared burst out laughing.

It was just as hot outside as it was in the car. The whole empty underground level felt like the pit of hell. Colin pulled his pants up and walked to the driver’s door to get his cigarettes. Jared was still laughing as he climbed out the car himself. “What the fuck Colin.”

Colin shrugged and fished his pack from the door. “Didn’t want to dirty anything.”

“Don’t smoke here, I can’t breathe,” Jared got in the passenger seat, “Let’s go.”

They couldn’t escape the heat even as they drove out the lot, but at least there was fresh air now. Colin opened his window and lit a cigarette, one hand on the wheel. He threw Jared a glance. Jared was holding his phone sideways and typing swiftly with both thumbs. His shirt slid back down at some point and was now stuck to the drying trail down his chest.

“That’s how you dress for work stuff?” Colin asked him.

Jared was focused on his phone and Colin thought he hadn’t heard him until Jared asked without looking up, “What work stuff?”

“The Dinner gala shit?”

“Huh,” Jared shrugged, still typing. “I wasn’t invited. I just live nearby, thought I’d come see who shows up.”

Colin showed up. He fixed his gaze on the road, suddenly aware he didn’t know where he was driving. He blew smoke out the window. “Where are we going?”

Jared finally turned toward him and slid down in his seat, hair dragging against the headrest. His skin was still shiny and he looked at Colin with eyes that were very dark. Colin thought of different scenarios, of making up to Jared for earlier, of getting off in a more dignified manner. He was starting to get turned on again.

“You can drop me at home,” Jared told him.

Colin thought he must have looked obviously deflated but Jared just turned in his seat and went back to his phone. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Jared spoke again.

“Don’t forget this is my game, Colin,” he told the glowing screen. “My game and my rules. You can’t fuck my mouth, you can’t ask anything of me. It’s not how it works.”

“I remember,” said Colin. He remembered very fucking well. He didn’t remember where exactly Jared’s house was, though. He hoped the man would look up soon enough and start giving directions. It was really the only way they worked. Today, those few other times over the years and even all the way back then. Jared leads the way and Colin follows. Anything for the scraps of Jared’s attention.

Fucking pathetic.


End file.
